Mage quest
by RiddlesinMercuri
Summary: Aryl was formerly known as the mage of Vermillion. She was possibly the most powerful highwizard in runemidgard. Now, stripped of her power she relies on a rebellious mage and an idiotic swordsman to restore her powers.Adapted from my upcoming webcomic.


Mage quest

Arteman was a mage. He was seventeen, average height, had messy purple hair, and he was following a novice. They had been silently traveling together for three hours. They had silently decided that they were going in the same direction.

"Hey!" Arteman shouted at her, "Heeey! Hey!"

She turned around and glared at him. She was short, and her long black hair was up in a ponytail.

"Where are we going?" Arteman asked.

"You don't know?" She asked in surprise.

"I was following you." Arteman said.

"I was following you!" She shouted back at him.

"How were you following me?" Arteman asked, "I was behind you."

She frowned.

"I was waiting for you to pass so I could follow you." She said.

Arteman stared at her for a moment.

"You are an idiot." He said.

"So are you." She said.

They stood there for a moment, and finally Arteman spoke up.

"Lets find some new guy and follow them." He said.

"Okay." She said.

They walked toward the nearest town, Izlude. On the way Arteman learned about his strange comapanion. Her name was Aryl and she had been travelling for a long time. He also found out that she was focused on stealing the battle experience of other. For some unexplainable reason, when your allied with someone, you get their battle experience too. It was just one of those things that no one questioned.

They walked into Izlude and Arteman instantly heard a wonderful sound.

"Dude! I finally became a swordsman!" Someone shouted from nearby.

In a moment Arteman was standing next to the person that had said it, a huge grin on his face.

"Hi!" He said.

"Hi...who are you?" The swordsman asked.

He was tall, with blonde hair that stuck out in the front. He had all of the gear of a swordsman, and it was sparkling new. His new, wimpy sword was clutched in his right hand. Aryl pushed past Arteman.

"He is the great magician Arteman, and I am the magnificent adventurer Aryl." She said, grinning at the swordsman.

"You look like a novice adventurer and a mage." He said.

Aryl scowled.

"Whatever, we would like you to travel with us." She said.

"Why?" the swordsman asked.

"Because we are trying to rid the world of the horrible giant monsters that plague the many ruins of this fair land." She said.

"That doesn't explain why you need me." the swordsman said.

"We need you so I can get all of your EXP." Aryl said under her breath.

"What was that?" the swordsman asked.

"We need you so we can help you reach your full potential...xp." She said.

It was a terrible lie, but he didn't care.

"Okay. " He said, "I could use friends."

Aryl frowned slightly.

"We aren't 'friends' just allies." She said.

"Uh...okay." The swordsman said. "I'm Gene, by the way."

"Great." Aryl said distractedly. "Now lets get to a dungeon so I can steal your EXP."

"What?" Gene asked, Arteman was getting the impression he was almost deaf.

"So you can help...me...yeah." Aryl said, quickly. She put on a big fake smile.

Arteman grinned.

"You suck at this." He whispered.

She punched him in the arm.

"Shut up and play along." She said.

"So...where are we going?" Gene asked.

"No idea." Aryl said.

"Alright, LETS GO TO NO IDEA!" Gene said, striking a heroic pose.

"Your are one stupid son of a bitch." Aryl muttered.

Soon they were in the fields of Prontera. Gene saw a poring, and soon he was hacking away at it with his sword. Arteman turned to Aryl, the most intersting of his new companions.

"So, why do you need to steal EXP?" He asked.

She looked at the ground.

"Have you ever heard of the mage of Vermillion?" She asked.

"Yeah, they were a high wizard that died in some battle." Arteman said, lying on his back.

Aryl growled. She was very mad about something.

"No." She said, rage in every sylable, "SHE was stripped of her powers and left for dead in this very field."

Arteman smiled.

"So, your going to tell me you're the mage of Vermillion?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

Arteman fought back laughter.

"You aren't even a mage!" He shouted, pretending to cough to hide the laughter.

Aryl didn't look at him as she angrily replied.

"What part of 'stripped of my power' do you fail to understand?" She asked.

Arteman sat up, he was over the hilarity of this statement. He looked at Aryl, who was angrily glaring forward.

"Alright, I'll play your game." He said.

Aryl breathed out.

"I'll remember not to slaughter you when I get my power back." She said.

Arteman smiled, looking at Gene.

"Yeah, but your EXP vessel is about to die." He said.

Aryl whipped around. The poring was bouncing on the now prone Gene's face.

"Ow...ow...ow!" He squeeled every single time.

"Drag his stupid ass back to town." Aryl sighed.

Arteman dragged the now unconscious Gene back to town. The Poring started to bounce after him. Arteman used firebolt, and the poring exploded.

A few hours later Gene woke up in a room in the Inn. Aryl was sitting across from him, glaring.

"What happened?" He asked.

Aryl's expression didn't change.

"Your stupid ass almost got killed by a poring." She said.

"Hey," Gene said defensively, "It was strong."

Aryl's face went red.

"No." She said calmly, then she exploded with rage, "YOU ARE WEAK! YOU NEED TO GET STRONGER!" She screamed.

"You're mean." Gene said.

"Gene," Aryl said, switiching to an argumentative tone. "If you're this weak how are we going to get to a dungeon?"

"We'll use the ilegal warper." Gene said.

Aryl's face lit up.

"Show me." She said, intrigued.

So, an hour later Arteman, Aryl, and Gene tramped through the dark street. Eventually they met a young girl, wearing a maid uniform and a grin. Aryl thought she looked like a whore. Arteman thought she was hot. Gene, he just knew her from around town.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Payon dungeon." Aryl said.

A moment later they were in the dark caves of Payon.

"Alright, lets kick some ass!" Gene shouted, pulling his sword out of it's sheath.

"You do that," Aryl said, smiling "We'll be outside"

She walked outside, and Arteman followed. As they stood in the field outside the dungeon Arteman turned to her.

"Why aren't we helping?" He asked.

"So we aren't at risk." She said.

"But Gene's a dumbass." Arteman said.

Aryl smiled.

"He'll be back soon, don't worry." She said.

An hour passed. Aryl frowned.

"Okay, lets drag his dumbass out." She said.

She entered the cavern.

"Has anyone seen a stupid swordsman?" She shouted.

The walls echoed back her question, and no answers.

"Fine." She muttered.

She walked deeper into the cavern. Near the back she found Gene, a pile of bodies surrounding him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" She shouted.

"I was just swinging my sword." Gene said.

Aryl felt his battle experience flowing through her. It was nowhere near the power she had before, but it was alot coming from this guy.

"Holy shit." Was all she could say.


End file.
